


Overreacting

by Pripple



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Feels, M/M, Michael is running away from James, Not really a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pripple/pseuds/Pripple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back to Canada, back to the shootings, James thought it was going to be the same. He was wrong, obviously. Or, he was overracting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overreacting

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, that's my first fiction for this fandom, and actually my first fiction in English so I'm quite nervous, its not my native language. Sorry if there is too much grammar mistakes, I hope not!
> 
> Secondly, I wrote this fiction before Comic Con so there was no picture together of James and Michael and I was having 'nothing is the same' feelings. Keep that in mind please!

At first, James thought he was overreacting. The weather was awful, when he first arrived to Canada. It was cloudy and grey, rain falling hard on the streets, on the cab which James was sitting in. It wasn’t the rain what was bothering James, of course not. He was used the rain, had worser than that before. And certainly it wasn’t the wind either. It was cold. He looked at his hands, the pale skin was red already and his nails were getting purple. Cursing mentally, James leaned back and tried to get comfortable. All he wanted was go to damn hotel and see Michael, waiting for him in the lobby with his beautiful and funny –because it turns him to a shark- grin.   
But Michael wasn’t there. The lobby was large and –gladly- warm, despite of bloodly cold outside. James’s eyes were searching for Michael once he was inside, looking at everyone carefully. But no, James couldn’t see Michael. He must not be arrived, James thought. Or he would be there, waiting for James. Instead, he saw Jennifer, complaining about cold and how much hungry she was, and he saw Nicholas, excited to turn into a blue monster. 

“Did you see Michael?” James asked, after he got his key and sent his bags to his room. Nicholas shrugged a shoulder.

“Oh, I’ve seen him.” Jennifer said, rolling her eyes at Nicholas. “He was around before you came. You’ve missed him, probably.”

“Yeap.” James said, smiling at her. “Probably.”

Taking Michael’s room’s number before he went to his own for a shower, James thought he might see Michael at dinner, after all. 

After the cold outside, James managed to get warm again, thanks to hot shower and his warm room. He picked a blue jumper for the dinner. “It brings your eyes out.” Michael said once to James. And he thought Michael might like it. And he left his room for dinner. It was when James started to think that Michael was running away from him. Because he didn’t show up at dinner either. So James gave up waiting for him and he was in front of Michael’s room door after dinner. And then he knocked.

“Coming.”

James couldn’t help but smile when he heard the lazy voice of Michael’s through the door. And his smile grew bigger when he opened it.

“James.” 

Michael waited for a moment before smiling at James. His hair was short and brown again, looking wet. Rain, James thought at first but hell, they were inside of the hotel and he already knew Michael didn’t arrive just now. So he needed to think that Michael just had shower and tried hard to not imagine him like that. These kind of scenes were hunting him for months anyway. Without any hesitate, James pulled him for a hug, feeling that Michael hugged him back, but quickly pulled away.

“I couldn’t see you downstairs.” James said, looking at Michael and half expecting him to invite James in. Instead of that, Michael leaned to the door frame. 

“Well yeah, I needed to unpack so I ordered my food here.”

James gave him a nod, confused because Michael didn’t look so comfortable.

“You look good.” James said, licked his lips. “I missed you.”

“Yeah…” Michael murmured, James noted that he looked away when James licked his lips. “Thanks. You too. Uh, James, I’m actually still unpacking.”

James raised an eyebrow.

“Need help about that?”

“No, no.” Michael waved a hand. “I can manage. I just need to contiue, so…”

“Oh.” James blinked, took a step back. “Of course.”

“I’ll see you around.”

James nodded, watched Michael when he stepped back and closed the door behind him. A frown on his face, James walked toward his own room. Something was different about Michael and James didn’t know why. Two years ago, the thing they had was… wrong. James knew it. He told it to his wife, and he was happy that she understood it. James had feelings for Michael, now he was brave enough to admit it. Over the months, he thought about the moments they had, the nights and kisses and anythig they shared together during the shoots. When everything was over, and they left for their next movies, they both thought it was just a shooting stuff. They were away from home and kept company each other under the relationship of Charles and Erik. But soon, James understood how wrong he was, how much he missed Michael and needed company.

And now, back to Canada, back to the shootings, James thought it was going to be the same. He was wrong, obviously. Or, he was overracting. 

 

Weeks later, James heard that Bryan was nice enough to give them a break, so they were going to Canada Grand Prix to watch Formula 1 race. James really liked the idea at first, he was having a coffee with Jennifer and Hugh when he heard that, but now Jennifer was talking about her Oscar incident again.

“And then I fell! Oh god, but I was lucky enough to have Hugh and Bradley around.”

“Anytime.” Hugh waved a hand, smiling at Jennifer. 

James really tired hard to keep his attention on them, but when Michael came in, his eyes fixed on him.

Michael was running away from him and he wasn’t the only one who noticed it. He nearly never spoke with James except the shootings and job, and when he did, James the one who started to conversation. Michael avoid the eye contact, never was alone with James, and he spoke only a few words when he did. It hurt James, because he didn’t know what he did wrong.

“So.” James said, when he stood up and went beside Michael, who was looking around for an escape to not staying alone with James. But James insisted about looking at him. “Formula 1. Are you coming?”

“Of course.” Michael said. James knew it was Michael’s favorite sport.

“Good, I’ll see you there, then.” 

“You’re seeing me here too.”

Michael looked at James for a second. James felt how much he missed Michael again, but when he opened his mouth to say something, Michael got his coffee and walked away, and James took a deep breath instead.

James hoped he can be with Michael to see his exciment, or just to be around him to see it, but Michael was away from James in the Prix too. James stucked with Nicholas and Jennifer, and actually their company was enjoyable enough. He saw a few fans, let them take pictures and watched the race. The atmosphere was something different, something really nice. And James was glad to be away from the set for a day, at least.

But Michael was not there. He hang out with Bryan, and James was sure he saw him with Sebastian Vettel for a second, talking in German and laughing. He seemed like he was having fun and didn’t need to James’s company. James wasn’t sure how he act about that. 

 

Again, weeks later, they were out to hang out together, in a cafe named Sharx, and when James saw the name, the first thing he did was looking at Michael, who was not looking back at James. They were supposed to enjoy the sunny weather. It was really getting great, James didn’t even want to remember the cold of the first day. The wather was warm now, they could wore t-shirt and leave the jackets away.

James just had a little walk with Nicholas, and realised he actually enjoyed the weather. Maybe he was getting use to new Michael. Or, I’m learning the ignore it, he thought.And that was when Anne-Marie called him. He picked up, going inside because it was too loud outside, and Michael was going outside. He passed James, and avoid his look again.

“Darling, how are the shootings?”

James sat down, ruffling his hair as he looked out at Michael from the window. He certainly looked delightful in his thin grey shirt. “Good, fun as always.” 

“I saw the pictures.” 

“Ah, did you? Which one of them?”

“The Canada Grand Prix?”

“Yeah, these ones. What about them?”

There was a pause, and James knew what was coming after that. 

“How is Michael, James?”

“Good.” James took a deep breath. “He is good, why?”

“Don’t dare to fool me.” Her voice was soft, anyway.

“We don’t.. Um. We don’t spend much time together.”

“Yeah, I can see that. You have just one picture together.”

The one when I wore that funny reddish shirt and Michael looked perfect in his blue one, James thought. It was just the first days of the shooting. 

“I know.” He sighed, ran a hand through his face. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Well, I don’t know.”

“How could you not?”

“I just don’t know…He doesn’t talk with me. It’s like he doesn’t want to spend time with me anymore.”

There wasn’t an answer, James took a deep breath.

“Not like that, I mean… Like a friend too.”

“Maybe you should talk with him.” She suggested.

“I try.” James looked at the Michael again, and for a second, he looked back. “I need to go now. I missed you. Love you both.”

“Me too.”

Hanging up, James sighed and closed his eyes, took a deep breath. He really missed Michael. Not just touching him and kissing him, he missed his friendship too. He and Michael have the same sense of humor, they just simply laughed at everything and so easily. He was so comfortable around him, enjoying everything. Michael wasn’t just an amazing lover, but he was a perfect friend. 

 

One night, James was laying on his bed, watching the ceiling. It was a long day, they took a scene for a hundred times because James couldn’t put his mind together, and Bryan was getting hard on him about that. He was right, after all. All James could think was Michael. “Solve your fucking problem.” Bryan said to him. So James decided to do that. 

“It’s midnight.” Michael said when he opened the door and looked at James in his night clothes. His hair was messy and he was narrowing his eyes, obviously just got out from the bed.

“I know.” James said. “May I come in?”

“James I was sleeping-“

“May I?” James insisted. Michael looked at James, and probably decided that he had no other option, and let James inside. 

“What’s wrong?” Michael asked, when they sat down on the armchairs. 

“You stole the question on my mouth.” James answered, leaned back. “What’s wrong, Michael?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Michael looked away. James felt the anger was growing inside him.

“Michael, I think you do.”

Michael fixed his eyes on James. The grey-blue eyes were glassy because he just woke up. James liked the way he looked, the shadows and lights on his face. Once again, James wondered how he looked perfect everytime, and once again he couldn’t answer. When Michael didn’t talk, James leaned forward, rested his elbows on his knees.

“You are running away from me Michael.”

“I’m not-“

“Oh, please.” James cutted him off, frowning. “What happened? Tell me what I did wrong?”

“Michael took a deep breath, scrubbing his face with both hands. “Nothing.” He said, closing his eyes. “Look, James. All we do is wrong.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I know what you want.” Michael opened his eyes and looked at James. “You want what we had last time.”

“Don’t you?” James asked.

“Yes! That’s the problem.”

James sighed, leaned back. “I don’t understand.”

“You have a family, James. What we had was wrong.”

“I know but-“

“And last time, when the shootings was over, you just left. It was just a thing for you but it wasn’t for me.”

“Oh Michael-“

“No.” Michael raised a hand, stopped him. James, lips parted, waited.

“And I don’t want the same thing again. Because it hurts, when you go to your perfect family. We spent so beautiful moments together and then its all gone and I have to wait for interview session, and tghen its gone again. It tires me, James. It fucking tires me. And it hurts, damn it. I don’t want to get hurt again.”

Michael looked so tired for a moment, leaned back and ran a hand through his hair. James bit down his lip, speechless, he waited before talked.

“It was not just a thing for me, Michael.” Michael looked at James’s eyes, waiting. “I thought it was. But no, you are so important for me.”

Michael took a deep breath. “It doesn’t, James.” He answered. “We will have to leave each other again. And then what? Wait for another two years?” He shook his head. “I can’t do this.”

“It doesn’t have to be that way.”

“James you have a family-“

“I know, damn it, I know what I have, Michael.”

Michael stayed silent, James let himself calm down for a while.

“We don’t have to lose each other entirely, that’s what I mean.”

“How?”

“We were not just fucking each other, Michael. God. What about our friendship?”

Michael sighed. “It will hurt James. I will want to touch you but I’ll know I shouldn’t.”

“Same for me.” James pointed out. “But it worths for you.”

“You think so…” Michael mumbled, his eyes softened.

“Of course.”

James watched Michael when he though about that, closing his eyes.

“So.” He opened them again. “Friends, you say.”

James nodded. “Friends.”


End file.
